ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 14
"Reign of Terra" is the final issue and chapter of Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends. Characters Featured Characters * Terra / Tara Markov (flashback and main story) Supporting Characters * Justice League (flashback and main story) ** Aquaman / Arthur Curry ** Atom / Ray Palmer (cameo) ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Green Lantern / Hal Jordan ** Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz ** Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore (cameo) ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira ** White Lantern / Kyle Rayner (cameo) * Knights of Rao (flashback and main story) ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Teen Titans (flashback and main story) ** Beast Boy / Garfield Logan ** Cyborg / Victor Stone ** Nightwing / Dick Grayson ** Raven ** Starfire / Koriand'r * Lois Lane Villains * Terra / Tara Markov (New Earth) (single appearance) * Lex Luthor (flashback only) * Slade (flashback only) * Vandal Savage (flashback and main story) (radio voice only) Other Characters * Power Girl / Karen Starr / Kara Zor-L (flashback only) * Terra / Atlee (Earth Two) (first appearance) * Terra / Tara Markov (Team Titans) (first appearance) * Terra II / Doppelganger (New Earth) (first appearance) Premise Following the final destruction of Kobra, Terra overjoyed with the news that hers and her friends' goal of wiping out all Tyranny in the world was about to come to an end. Still, our heroine's latest mission to go undercover granted her one final test: to face and overcome her own dark side. This trial led her to an epic battle with her counterpart from another world... another timeline… Plot Terra is sitting in the top of a tower in the Knights of Rao's headquarters watching her teammates making their complements with the Teen Titans while calmly expressing satisfaction with the news that hers and her friends' goal of wiping out all Tyranny in the worldepisodes Enter the Knights, Rainbow Revenge and Hostile Crisis is about to come to an end; with Lex Luthor fully pointed out a fugitive to the law and Vandal Savage still exposing himself to his future defeat and destruction''Apokolips No More!, Terra and her teammates are growing one step closer to finally bring about justice to their world. Despite all this, Tara is still troubled with the latest missionDark Designs'' she and the Titans had with the Justice League, on which she had to disguise herself as Slade's apprentice and fake the deaths of the heroes by her own hands, as she still expresses concern and fear of becoming one of the villains who had been obsessed with the Leaguers' destruction. Hearing her thoughts, Martian Manhunter consolidates her by reminding her of the lessons Superman taught her about''Lost Girl'' and Blue Hope. Just then, they are alerted by Lois Lane about a inter-dimensional portal opening in the island where the League and the Task Force X Squad fought Brother Blood's forces''Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Star Knights. Arriving there, they spot a pack of mercenaries who were hired by Savage to investigate. Just then, the portal erupts and a alternate version of Terra emerges from it. J'onn is quick to learn of the alternate Terra's villainy by reading her mind and overseeing her past as a psychopath and double-agent who once attempted to double-cross the Titans in her world in the behalf of that dimension's Slade. Accepting that this could be her final test: which is to overcome her own dark side, Terra claims that this is her fight and volunteers to duel with her counterpart herself. The displaced Terra is challenged by Savage's mercenaries, but she singlehandedly obliterates them with her powers. Just then, Terra faces her counterpart, who attempts to convince her that they can do much more with her powers "than using them for superhero activities". Terra properly rejects her displaced other self's offer, declaring that she will never give up being the heroine she dreamed to be and Superman trained her to be. Just by hearing Tara taunting her about jealously of having never met anyone who truly loved her, the enraged alternate Terra attacks her and two Terras engage into a terrible fight. Seeing vibrations caused by Terra's battle, Superman, Wonder Woman, Geo-Force and Supergirl go find her. After a high struggle, Terra, overcoming her doubts and fears while acknowledging her other self's weaknesses, finally defeats her counterpart before draining her off her energies with one of Toymaster's River Styx Serums. Right when the Justice League, the Titans and the Knights arrive to see what was going on, Terra is met with three more (but also heroic) alternate versions of herself: one is the villainous Terra's doppelganger, the other is a founding member of the Titans (called "Team Titans" in her world) and the other is a alien young woman named Atlee. The three Terras had been travelling across dimensions to seek and retrieve their rogue counterpart, who had been travelling dimensions to find and recruit any possible villainous versions of herself. The rogue becomes irrationally enraged when Atlee confirms the existence of only one evil Terra in the Multiverse. The heroes are also met with Power Girl (Supergirl's counterpart from Atlee's dimension), who had been following her Earth's Terra (who happens to be her sidekick) and makes good complements with Supergirl, who met her before in one of her solo adventures. As the other alternate Terras leave to their dimensions with the captive rogue, Terra is congratulated for her success by the other heroes, including Supergirl, Atlee and Power Girl as Superman reports to Lois that Terra has passed her final test. '''Quotes' ----- (after a long fight, Terra defeats her counterpart in a fight) Terra (New Earth): Go ahead. Finish me. This is what you want, isn't it? It won't matter anyway. There'll still be another like us. Like me. Well? Do it! Terra: No. (she turns back, but then she punches her counterpart) Because like I said: I'm nothing like you. Never have been. Never will be. It doesn't matter how many of you are there. None of them will ever convince me becoming what you are. Because I decide my own fate. (the alternate tries to fight back, but faints exsausted) Beast Boy: (off-screen) Terra? (he comes by with his fellow Titans and Terra's fellow Knights of Rao) Are you okay? (Terra nods with a nod for yes. And the young heroes address to the alternate Terra) New Gaia: Who is she? Blue Lantern: Could she be anything like a clone that Slade or Savage might've created? Raven: Worse. (she reads the unconscious alternate's mind) She came from another Earth. Another dimension. Nightwing: (to Terra) And it looks like whatever she was up to in ours, you put a stop to it. Terra: Not yet. (she shoots a River Styx serum dart at the alternate Terra, rendering her powerless) Just to be sure she won't become a threat again. Not even here. Or anywhere else. Superman: (coming by) Is everything okay? What's going on? (he sees the Titans and the Knights standing around the alternate) Martian Manhunter: There was another judgement combat. Of which your apprentice has won. Again. A few hours later... (the Justice League and the young heroes are discussing about the situation) Batman: Just to review: this other reality's Terra traveled to our Earth... searching for another alternate dimensions' Terras... Terra: ...and tried to accomplish what our Earth's Slade tried to fulfill. I know it sounds crazy... but... Superman: We believe in you. I know. We've all faced a challenge like this before. I have before. Twice or more times. Alpha-Wolf: And just to think about it, what're gonna do to her? (refering to the displaced Terra) Cyborg: (his and Toymaster's devices beeps) Hold on, something's coming up. Toymaster: Another portal opening... in three... two... one... (an dimensional portal opens and another alternate version of Terra emerges) Terra (Atlee): Hey, everybody. Hope you don't mind. Just got here to... (notices the villainous Terra in chains) Oh. You already took her down. Thanks a lot, guys. Supergirl: Actually... (presents Atlee to her Earth's Terra) She did. We just got here to see what was going on. Terra: You're a Terra too? Terra (Atlee): A heroic one just like you, sweetie. Call me Atlee. (two more alternate Terras arrive) Terra (Team Titans): Did you find her yet, Atlee? Doppelgänger: She found her? Thank goodness. Though we were too late. Terra: Wow. Just... wow. So... how many of us are there? Terra (Team Titans): According to my Earth's Cyborg... about 52. Terra: My gosh. And... how many evil ones? Terra (Atlee): (referring to the evil Terra, who is recovering) With our luck... Only this one. Terra (New Earth): (alarmed) What? What'd you say?! Doppelgänger: You heard what she said. There's no one else like you except you. (the evil Terra attempts to attack her, but is knocked out by Atlee) Can I...? (Atlee nods for yes) Thank you. (she waves farewell to the others and leaves while taking the evil Terra with her) Terra (Team Titans): Yeah. Now that this evil hag's done for, I can go back to my own dimension. See ya around, guys. (she leaves) Power Girl: (coming from the Portal) Are you done with this big mission of yours yet, Atlee? Terra (Atlee): Thanks to this reality's Terra, I'm done. Power Girl: (addressing to Tara) Now there's a different version of Terra. And a cute one. (Terra blushes. Then, Powr-Girl sees Supergirl) Hi, Kara. It's been a long time we don't meet. Supergirl: Pretty glad to see you again, Karen. Terra: You two already met each other? Supergirl: Yeah. It's a long story. Power Girl: One which you and Atlee are starting right now. (the two Terras smile at each other) Batman: This is gonna be a long day. Flash: But, look at the bright side. At least it won't be like that time when we fought the Crime Syndicate. Or the Justice Lords. You remember these days, Clark? Superman: How can I forget? (radio beeps and he answers) Yes, Lois? Lois Lane: Is everything alright in there? There was some earthquake around the city. What was going on? Superman: It's nothing, Lois. Just Tara fighting to fulfill her final test. Lois Lane: (scene shifts to Lois watching footage of Terra fighting her counterpart) So I see. And did she do it? Did she pass her test? Superman: (scene shifts back to Superman, who is smiling as he watches Terra embracing Supergirl, Power Girl and Atlee) Yes. Yes, she did. The End References Category:JLA/TT Secret Legends Category:Comic Book finales